Living a Lie
by Nightcrawlerfw
Summary: Harry believes that Voldemort saved him from his family. Everything is not what it seems. Harry must decide if he will do what his heart tells him is right and betray the man he calls father, or can he become what his father trained him to be. A killer.
1. To Lead Death Eaters

Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling is the mastermind behind the magic of Harry Potter. I just like to write and use the ideas of those more brilliant than myself. I hope you enjoy my story. This chapter is an introduction to my story. The story will start to take more shape in the next chapter if I get enough reviews to continue.

Living a Lie

By: Nightcrawlerfw

To Lead Death Eaters-

Harry Riddle was a quick learner. He was only 10, but in the nine years he had lived with Voldemort, he had already received a better education than most seventh year Hogwarts students.

Harry had not always lived with Voldemort. He was really the son of the famous auror James Potter. As Harry grew older, Voldemort would recite him the tale of how Harry came to live with him.

Voldemort told Harry that he had found him in an orphanage, much like the one he himself had grown up in. His parents hadn't wanted him, so they had faked his death and left him at the door of an old run down orphanage.Voldemort was walking past the orphanage one day when he felt a surge of power coming from it. He decided to check it out and immediately recognized Harry from pictures he had seen in the Daily Prophet.

He took him home that day and had begun educating Harry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry stood at the head of the circle of Death Eaters with his father. It was his first meeting and he was anxious to prove himself worthy. He owed his father everything. He had taken him in when no one else would and had loved and taught him everything he knew. Now it was his turn to repay his father.

In two hours, he would be leading this group of Death Eaters on a mission for his father. His father had just informed his Death Eaters that he had a son, which would now be in charge of every mission and that they were to obey his every command. He was starting to get butterflies in his stomach, as he was nervous about what he would experience. The other Death Eaters kept shooting him dark glances as Voldemort debriefed them on the mission. All of their hopes that they would become Voldemorts right hand man, or woman, had been dashed when they realized that their Lord had a son. Now they would be following a ten year old on a mission into the house of an Order member.

The Weasley's summer was soon to be interrupted by a handful of masked men.

A/N... Tell me what you think. Should I continue. Please review and let me know if I should go on. Sorry that it was not written very well, but t is almost midnight and I felt like getting this down. The following chapters should be much better. I hope you liked it.

Nightcrawlerfw


	2. Not All Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has all the rights to Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing him.

A/N Here's another chapter. I only got two reviews on the last chapter. If you like my story and want me to keep going, then write a quick review, even if you only say 'Yes.' Also, please let me know if you don't like it. From, Nightcrawlerfw

Chapter 2

**Not All Bad**

Harry crouched outside the wards that surrounded the Weasley's house. All but one of the wards had been taken down. The last one would set off an alarm, so Harry and the Death Eaters had to be ready to act. The mission was quite simple. His father needed information on the Order of the Phoenix and the Weasley family had four family members, which were apart of the Order. It was Harry's responsibility to make sure that at least one member of the Order brought back for questioning.

Harry gave the signal and the last of the wards crumpled as they hurried toward the large lopsided house. They entered to find the Father and his two oldest boys, Bill and Charlie, standing ready to fight. They did not have to wait long. Some of the death eaters joined the fight while others went to find the rest of the family. Harry was disturbed to see green light coming from both fighting parties. He knew his father had been clear in his orders to stupefy the order members and bring them back, but the Death Eaters didn't seem to care about any of the rules.

Harry considered staying and making sure that the Death Eaters behaved, but he was more concerned for the children which he could sense in the house.

Harry watched the Death Eaters randomly throw open doors as they searched for the rest of the family. While watching the Death Eaters, Harry had to wonder how his father had become so powerful that wizards and witches everywhere were terrified to say his name. 'Honestly!' Harry thought as he cast a point me spell, they didn't deserve their wands, which were currently hanging loosely at their sides. He was itching to teach them a lesson right then and there about CONSTANT VIGALANCE. He had heard of Aurora Moody and though he hated to admit it, he had to agree with him on his teaching methods. It would be to simple for him to blast them off their feet and de-arm them before they even realized that they were being attacked.

Harry let the issue slide from his mind deciding to discuss the matter with his father later and focused on his current task.

He knew his father wouldn't approve if he found out what he was about to do, so he would have to be quick and sneaky, like the Slytherine that he was. He loved his father and lived to please him and to make him proud, but he could not bring himself to hurt women or children. Sure he had dueled with Bellatrix who was the closest thing he had to a mother, and he knew that he would not have a problem blasting some of the other Death Eater women, but those were the only exceptions to his rule. Harry would never dream of hurting Bella. She really was, in all sense of the word, his mum. She even had an extreme case of motherly paranoia. She had fussed over him dreadfully when she found him sneaking in with a black eye he had not yet healed. When she learned how he had gotten the black eye, she had freaked out and rushed him to his father so he could have some sense knocked into him. The conversation didn't go quite the way she wanted.

Harry had been sneaking out regularly to participate in various muggle defense classes. He took wrestling, karate, and another class which taught a variety of defense moves from all over the world. At night though, he had found some shady area's where he could practice fighting. In these 'arranged' 

fights, he picked up on street fighting and learned how to attack and defend himself from those he was fighting and the weapons they used.

When Voldemort learned what Harry was doing, he asked to see a demonstration of what he had learned and afterwards congratulated Harry on his skills. Bellatrix was less than pleased, but Voldemort told her that it would be Harry's decision on how he decided to attack and dispose of his enemy's. Bella never commented on Harry's recreational activities again, but she would give him worried looks when he came home with other various injuries. Harry would never admit to it out loud, but he loved Bella and would call her 'mum' if he thought he could get away with it.

It was because of Harry's compassion for Bella that he was now tracking down Mrs. Weasley and her children. Harry knew that if Mrs. Weasley was captured, she would forced to tell all she knew about the order before his father had her killed. The idea of a child being separated from their mother sickened him, so he planned to portkey the mother and children away to Hogsmead and from there they could seek safety at Hogwarts.

It didn't take Harry long before he was standing in front of the concealed door Mrs. Weasley and her children were behind. He broke through her feeble attempts of protection and, after erecting a protective shield around himself, he cautiously opened the door.

Mrs. Weasley stood in front of her children, wand drawn, and was almost done shouting a spell when she realized that the person in front of her was only a boy. He was wearing Death Eater robes, but wore no mask. She also noticed that he had to be the age of her second youngest child, Ron.

"Who are you?" she asked, never once lowering her wand.

"I can't tell you much only that I'm here to help you."

"How can you help me?" she asked. "You can't be older than 10."

"I'm sure that you will be hearing plenty about me soon enough. I am not a Death Eater, but I am with them. I assure you that I will not harm you. My only goal right now is to get you out of here. You do not have any choice in the matter because I will get you out of here whether you want to leave or not."

Mrs. Weasley reluctantly nodded her head in acceptance of Harry's help. As soon as he had received permission he acted quickly and put up wards to give him a few extra minutes. He made a portkey, which made Mrs. Weasley stare at him with large eyes at his display of magic.

When Harry turned to her, she asked him if he knew how her husband and sons were.

The pain in her voice ripped at Harry's Heart. He assured her that he would do all that he could for them. He gave her the portkey and explained where it would take them before turning to go. A hand on his arm stopped him. A young girl stared up at him with bit, bright, brown eyes. "You have to come with us." She said in a no-nonsense tone.

Harry was touched with this girls sincerity toward him. "I can't come." he explained. "I'm needed here."

"How will I know that you are safe?" she asked.

Harry thought it over for a few seconds before pulling off a silver ring with an emerald stone. "I want this back." He explained to her. "It is very special to me and I will find you to get it back some day."

This seemed to be an acceptable compromise for her and she took the ring and put it on before grabbing onto the portkey with the rest of her family. In seconds they were all gone.

A/N Review please. I'm asking nicely. ; )


End file.
